Ame no Okurimono
by Kisara White
Summary: "Little brother… What in Kami's name happened to you…?" "I know no older sister of mine."
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Ame no Okurimono

SUMMARY: "Little brother… What in Kami's name happened to you…?" "I know no older sister of mine."

* * *

"_Nii-chan, where are you going..?"_

"_Ah, I'm just going to get money."_

"_But we have money."_

"_Don't worry Nagato, just go back to bed."_

"_Are you going to come back…?"_

"_I'll come back Nagato."_

"_Bye Nii-chan."_

"_Goodbye Nagato."_

* * *

A hooded woman looked up at the raining city of Ame. She smiled softly and laughed. "Well, well looks like the civil war ended…"

The woman walked into the raining city, paying no mind to the watchmen that she put under a genjutsu. She looked about and laughed loudly. "My, my… This certainly looked better than when I was last here!"

Suddenly the rain paused and she looked up at the sky to see hordes of paper forming in the sky. The female's lips widened. "Ah, so this is the infamous Angel…"

A woman with blue hair and piercing golden eyes glared down at her. "How dare you trespass on the land of Ame?!"

"…Now, now little girl, I am a ninja as well as a citizen of Ame."

The 'angel' narrowed her eyes. "Who are you…?"

The woman let down her hood. "Just an older sister looking for her brother."

Pink hair fluttered in the wind as emerald stared back at golden. "Where is my little brother…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a man stared out the window, thinking of the familiar chakra that he felt. He turned and saw a flutter of paper. "Konan."

"Pein, we have a guest."

He looked to see another female beside her. She was taller than Konan and had pink hair and emerald eyes. "Little brother… What in Kami's name happened to you...?"

"I know no older sister of mine."

The woman suddenly loomed over the man. "Kami-dammit Nagato! Don't you dare say that you don't know me! I know you even as you hide in that dead body!"

He glared at her with malevolent ringed eyes. "Who are you…?"

"I am Sakura! I am your older sister! Come out in your true body right now!"

Suddenly a panel in the wall slid open and a pale, weakened man came out. Sakura paused as she stared at him. The man had the same red, flaming hair but his eyes…

So filled with sorrow and pain, hatred and destruction.

Sakura stared at her little brother for a long time when she felt a kunai at her throat. Nagato nodded. "Madara."

The trapped woman snarled. "You! Were you the one who corrupted my brother?!"

"I never knew Nagato had an older sibling." Madara hummed as he glanced at her."You two look nothing alike."

Sakura merely hissed evilly, "I was adopted! Now what did you do?!"

Madara merely dropped her and stated, "You will stay here with us. If you wish to know what has happened to your little brother, you will help us."

Sakura merely stayed silent and glanced back at Nagato before closing her weary eyes. She then let out a sigh and stretched, forcing out a smile. "Well little brother, let's catch up."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura glared bitterly at Madara who merely smirked back and disappeared. Sakura had regretted the fact that she had to leave her brother and family, but of course it had to be done. After all…

* * *

"_What are we going to do..? We barely have any money for the next month much less for a year. We can't last that long Hiroshi."_

"_I know Kimiko. But we will have to make due for Sakura and Nagato. There is no other way."_

"_Yes, but have you seen where Sakura went off to..? She disappeared in the middle of the night and I'm so worried for her. I couldn't find her in the markets or outside near the Mushroom Forests."_

"_I will ask Hanzo-sama if he would grant a group of ninja to look for Sakura. He would surely-"_

"_You know he won't. He only cares for his own greed. He would take everything away from us before he even grants us a penny."_

"_Yes, but what other choice do we-"_

_Suddenly there was a poof in the middle of the dining table and in the smoke appeared a small hawk. On the hawk's leg was a letter. Hiroshi carefully opened the thing._

"_What is it Hiroshi…?"_

"_I-It is a letter from our daughter..!"_

"_WHAT?! LET ME SEE! WHAT DOES SHE SAY?!"_

"_S-She said that she joined the Ame Army to gain money for us… Oh foolish Sakura."_

_Kimiko collapsed in a fit of tears when Nagato came in. "Oka-san..?Is is about Nii-chan..?"_

_Nagato hugged his mother worriedly and she smiled through her tears. "Nii-chan is alright. S-She's just going away for a while."_

"_When is she coming back..? Tomorrow…? Next week..? When…?"_

"_I don't know sweetie. I don't know."_

* * *

Sakura bit her cheek. She had snuck in, hiding in the shadows as her family talked when they received the letter and she herself had almost broken into tears but what was done was done. She had to give her family money and if turning herself into a tool gave them money, so be it. Her eyes hardened immpecabely and she set her mouth in a thin set line.

'I had to be a tool once for my family; I will be one once more for my brother.'

And with a flourish, she walked down into the darkness, her mind clouded in blood and death that she would surely cause.

* * *

Nagato watched his older sister walk down into the darkness, her eyes more blackish green than it's normal emerald.

He, in actuality, always remembered her. It was just easier to pretend not to. After all, he had just discovered that his sister was actually alive all these years and after the death of his parents and Yahiko, he had just become dreadfully hardened through and through until he could kill anyone and not flinch anymore.

But his sister had reawakened his most unwanted emotions.

Love, fear, sadness, happiness…

He just wanted to feel nothing.

Because nothing was better than the hurt that would follow when his sister left again.

He knew she would because she had left the first time after all for reasons he still did not know today.

He knew he could never forgive her for that.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura strode through the dark halls, her footsteps quiet as a prowling tiger. Shadows clung to her black form making her invisible if not for her gleaming emerald cat eyes which stared into the dark with as much surety as an owl from Athena herself. Finally she came up to a door, nondescript in every single way and she flared her chakra, the warmth tingling from her toes to the bottom of her fingers.

The door suddenly grew bright, illuminating her body, before it flared down to a regular brown door again and she hesitantly opened the door, turning to scan for any unwanted followers. Finally fully entering the quiet and empty room, she closed the door, flaring her chakra again to seal the door. After that one chore was done, she looked around the room and smiled.

She then plopped down on her bed, letting out her exhaustion. Placing her arm over her face as she lay down, the dark comforting her like a warm blanket in a stormy night. Suddenly, she sat up, her face darkening. "What is it? Why have you invaded my room like you've invaded my brother's mind..?"

"I haven't invaded anything. The choices your brother has made are is own," a nonchalant reply came, his voice a deep toner as he spoke. "I gave him an option and he took it."

"Not without some convincing, no? So how desperate was he when you gave him that choice? How afraid was he when you asked him?" Sakura asked bitterly, her eyes seeking his form out.

Madara hummed as he approached her, Sakura's olive eyes locking onto his Akatsuki cloaked form. "Like I said, he made his own choices. Other factors don't matter."

A kunai flew towards his form and he caught it with laughable ease and tucked it underneath his cloak. She huffed and finally got up from her sitting up position on the bed to stop Madara's approach. "If you think I'll let you keep doing this to Nagato, you have another thing coming."

"You're free to try if you think you'll succeed. But honestly, who do you think was a more contributing factor in this..? Me, asking one simple question or you, the person who left her little brother in a dead home with no food?"

Sakura's pupils dilated as she stared at him with utter hate and malice. She didn't speak as Madara left the room, his body spiraling as he disappeared in a strange jutsu. The woman just stood, her eyes staring into nothing.

* * *

"_How old are you kid?" a gruff looking man asked, his mouth chewing on a bit of sebon. He squinted up at the stormy sky, his face contorting to an annoyed expression. "Ugh, looks like it's gonna rain again. Fucking shit, I swear."_

_Sakura looked up at the sky as well, her face more peaceful than the other. "The rain is not so bad. Also, I am fifteen years old."_

"_That young? I swear, we're recruiting younger and younger each year this war drags on. Sooner or later, five year olds will be learning to kill."_

"_I don't doubt it shinobi-san," Sakura agreed, leaning back._

"_So why are you here kid? Not enough food? Someone killed your family? Everyone's usually got a reason after all," he asked. "I'm in it for the food."_

"_Same. Not enough food at home. Hanzo's been taking everything and killing everyone," Sakura said, her eyes getting cold as she thought of the circumstances that made her leave her home and family. "I hope we get this over with and win."_

"_Don't we all," her companion replied, the sebon rolling around his lips. "Don't we all."_

_As they sat in silence, a loud explosion rang through the area, making both of them sit up, their eyes startled. "What the hell was that?"_

"_IT'S AN ATTACK! GET READY! HANZO'S WITH THIS GROUP!" a messenger screamed out, his voice echoing as loud as the explosion._

_Sakura trembled even as she got a kunai ready. A hand appeared on her shoulder and she looked up to see the shinobi she was just speaking with. "Kid, you can't go and fight."_

"_I need to do this for the money," Sakura said, her eyes getting fierce. "You can't stop me."_

"_You're doing this for your family right? You have to live longer for a better paycheck. Get back. Follow the medics instead to the tents," he said, his face sympathetic. "No one is going to notice if you bail."_

"_And you? What about you?"_

"_Welp, I'm afraid I'm too big for me to bail. I'll be going," he said smirking._

"_You'll die," she spoke, her face shadowed._

"_Everyone dies in the end, kid. Just need to make sure it's for the right reasons and right now, you won't be dying for the right reasons at all. Visit your family before you try to head off for a battle and figure out those reasons."_

* * *

"_Nagato, are you here?" a voice called out._

"_Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Is that you?" a chipper voice called out. A pattering of footsteps could be heard approaching the door and she readied herself for a hug that would soon be coming. The door flung open and the expectant hug came as she felt the pressing weight against her body._

"_Hello Nagato, have you been a good boy for Kaa-san and Otu-san..?" she asked affectionately pressing her cheek against his red locks._

"_Uh huh! Kaa-san and Otu-san can tell you!" Nagato said, his smile nearly breaking his face. She cooed at him, grabbing his cheeks with two fingers on each hand, tugging. He squealed and waved his hands wildly until she let go, opting to lift him instead._

"_Hm, okay. Do you know where Kaa-san and Otu-san are? If you tell me, you'll get a gift!" Sakura said, not above bribing her little brother. He gave a gasp and jumped down from her arms, tugging on her hand._

"_They're in the kitchen! Can I have the gift now? What is it? Is it cool? Is it a dog? Is it a toy?" Nagato asked, asking rapid questions. "Niiiii-ccchhhaaannn! What is ittttt?"_

"_Hm, well we need to see if you've been a good boy first," Sakura said entering the kitchen to see her parents talking in hushed voices. "Kaa-san, Otu-san. I'm home."_

"_Sakura! You're safe!" the woman said, her face flooding with relief. She deftly stood up to hug her in a firm grip. "How could you leave like that?"_

"_I'm sorry Kaa-san. I-I just had to," Sakura mumbled, her head resting on her mother's shoulders. Nagato looked back in forth, not really knowing the situation._

"_Kaa-san? Otu-san? Tell Nii-chan that I was a good boy!" Nagato said, his face pouty. "Nii-chan said she got me a present!"_

_The man smiled widely at the boy and getting up, ruffled Sakura's hair. She laughed as she tried to duck away and he said, "Hm… has Nagato been a good boy?"_

"_Otu-san! I'm serious!" Nagato said, his face turning ridiculously cute as he crossed his arms. "Otherwise I won't get my present!"_

"_Fine, fine," he said swinging Nagato in his arms and up into the air. The boy squealed and clung to the arms that surrounded him. "Yup, I can confirm that Nagato has indeed been a good boy!"_

_Sakura laughed and she turned to go outside, coming back with a large burlap bag. She stuck out her tongue in concentration as she rummaged through the bag and then her eyes lit up, smiling at Nagato. "Okay… close your eyes…"_

_Nagato responded by closing his eyes, his smile wide. He stuck out his hands and felt the heavy feel of paper. Opening his eyes, he gasped as he saw his gift. "It's a book!" Nagato said excitedly. "A new book!"_

"_Well Kaa-san and Otu-san mentioned that you've wanted some new reading material. I didn't know which book you wanted but-"_

"_It's perfect!" Nagato blurted out, looking at the book through his bangs. "What's it about?"_

"_It's about the ancient tales of demons that lived long ago and are rumored to still live today and a goddess that went mad with power and had to be toppled by her own children," she described, poking her little brother's forehead. "It's a good book. Not just one story but many."_

"_Thank you Nii-chan!"_

* * *

"_Why did you leave Sakura?" a tired voice asked._

"_We were running out of food. Out of supplies," came the quiet reply, her voice strained._

"_We had enough to last us for another few months!"_

"_And how long until it would have run out? Besides, Nagato is a growing boy and he needs all the food he can get and Otu-san, Kaa-san, you can't keep providing for us forever," Sakura replied, her voice turning quiet and soft to strong and determined._

"_Sakura-"_

"_No, you can't stop me. I need to do this. I have to."_

* * *

"_You're being called back."_

"_I thought I was scheduled for a month reprieve," Sakura asked confused as she took in the messenger in front of her._

"_The battle is going harder than expected," the person said apologetically. "Everyone is being called back."_

"_Well do we at least get overtime pay?" Sakura asked, finally sighing in defeat._

"_I'm afraid not," the swift reply came. "However, if you still want to get a paycheck…"_

"_Yeah, yeah I get it," Sakura said and waved her hand. "I'll be going after I pack and say bye to my family."_

"_That'd be wise. This battle is going to be the longest yet."_

_Sakura started to pack immediately, grabbing her burlap bag and repacking everything she had brought and a few more things. Finally she dressed out of the clothes she was wearing to something more suited for war. She put on a black binder and a black mesh shirt. Then on that a black tank-top and on that another black long-sleeved shirt, layering on the clothes to keep warm._

_She then put on her uniform, a white Ame vest that fit over her form snugly. She then put on a pair of long black shinobi pants and bandaged the ends of her pant. Sakura then put on her shinobi sandals, tugging them on deftly. She wiggled her toes, making sure she was comfortable and then finally lifted the bag on her back, scanning her room one more time before walking out the door._

"_Nii-chan, where are you going?" a quiet voice asked behind her. Sakura winced as she turned slowly to see Nagato staring at her behind his bangs._

"_Ah, I'm just going to get money," she half-fibbed, smiling gently at him._

"_But we have money," he answered bluntly._

"_Don't worry Nagato, just go back to bed," Sakura said, trying to hurry the conversation._

"_Are you going to come back?" Nagato persisted as he padded up to her, grabbing onto her shirt. She looked down at him sadly then hugged him, forcing a smile._

"_I'll come back Nagato."_

"_Bye Nii-chan."_

"_Bye Nagato."_

* * *

"_What's going on out there?" Sakura asked, her hands trembling as she tightly wrapped a bandage around a wounded shinobi. "Is Hanzo with this wave?"_

"_Nah, this time he just sent his flunkies," someone replied as they coughed softly. "But it doesn't matter… they're going to overwhelm us at this rate anyways."_

"_So what happens to us then?" Sakura questioned quietly, her eyes glued to her hands. "Are we going to die by Hanzo's hands?"_

"_Perhaps," came a reply. "Of course, some of us may escape but who knows? We'd be cowards forever. Maybe death is more preferable."_

* * *

_Sakura gritted her teeth as she threw a kunai with a paper bomb behind it at one of Hanzo's shinobi. He screamed as it exploded, burning the skin off his face and exposing the flesh underneath. She ignored the sight, continuing to another one, choosing instead to pull out a tanto that she had strapped behind her back._

_Blood splattered her face as she chopped and slashed multiple shinobi, wincing at her own wounds. She staggered as she dodged a blow, her luck the only thing keeping her alive. Sakura lunged forward, her small sword landing in the soft stomach of her attacker. She wrenched it out, feeling the splatter of the intestines and blood on her hands and even more on her face. _

_She paused suddenly, hearing a far-off call for retreat. Then she fueled her remaining chakra to her legs, starting to run. She joined another group who were running the same as her. Sakura turned as she ran, looking for stragglers that didn't hear the call. She then looked over, seeing a child still fighting._

_Sakura stopped for a moment even as someone pulled on her arm, telling her to 'leave the kid behind, we need to go!' yet she wouldn't be moved. She sprinted for the child, screaming for him to run. The boy looked up panicked and he started to sprint leaving his back undefended. She cursed, grabbing his collar and swinging him back as a kunai landed in the space he used to be in._

_She threw him over as one of her teammates grabbed him and kept running, leaving her behind. Suddenly she is lurching, blood pouring out of her lips as pain erupted in her belly. She screamed and she pulled away, grabbing onto her stomach already feeling warm blood on her arm._

_Sakura tried to hobble away but she fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground as another kunai pierced her back. She curled around herself, finally stilling and accepted the pain that surrounded her._

_Perhaps this would be it for her._

_Perhaps…_

* * *

_Sakura groaned as she woke up, her head pounding and eyes blurry. She turned her head, seeing murky shapes speaking in low tones. "W-Where?" Sakura croaked, "Where am I?"_

"_Hush child," came a female voice. "Be quiet, you need to keep your strength. I'll answer your questions later."_

_Sakura relapsed into fitful slumber as the voices droned out into silence._

* * *

Sakura gasped as she jerked up, sweat pooling down her face. She buried her face in her hands breathing heavily. Finally she lifted her head and got up from her bed to pace around. Finally she decided to sharpen all her weapons, unable to be idle.

Unscrolling all of her things, she fumbled around for a whetstone, sharpening first her kunai then moving on to her tanto and then her katana. She kept at this for two more hours before she finally got up, resealed all of her things and got cleaned up.

She finally left her room and walked down the same dark hallways. Finally she came out of an exit to see rain pouring down over Ame. She smiled fondly as she lifted her hand to the rain, feeling it glide over her skin. _It's been a long while since I've felt the rain of Ame…_

A light fluttering then came behind her and she turned to see the woman she met on her first day coming back. "Ah, you."

"You are Pein's sister."

"That I am," Sakura responded, head tilted. "Your name. I haven't heard of it."

"I am Konan," the bluenette answered. "The Angel of Ame."

"An angel…" Sakura mused, her lips turning up. "Let me ask you a question, how long have you known my brother? Humor me please."

"Ten years have passed since we've first met."

"Have you taken good care of him?"

Konan did not reply thinking of all the times they've starved, all the times he's nearly died, all the times he sat bitter and alone. She thinks of what he did and what he's doing and what he's going to do. She does not speak for she cannot without spilling a lie.

Sakura seemed to catch this, her smile turning sad. "I suppose that if he was hurt that is no fault but my own. I have left him for too long, far too long," she laughed as bitterness seeped in her voice. She then turned from Konan before speaking again. "So why are you here? Questions or answers?"

Konan watched her back silently before replying. "Both."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

"When I first left, Nagato was only a mere age of eight while I was fifteen when I first joined the ranks of the Ame Rebels. I visited once in a while, at least twice each month," Sakura said smiling as she thought of Nagato from long ago, squealing as he raced through the door of their home to greet her. "Of course when Nagato turned nine, things started to get harder, more difficult. Hanzo was getting impatient in bringing down our rebellion and started appearing in more of our skirmishes, trying to kill as many of us as he could."

Konan raised one blue eyebrow as she took on the older woman's darkening expression, green eyes dark with memories of blood and bodies. "Yet you survived."

"I did," Sakura agreed, her expression clearing up at Konan's blunt statement. "I did survive but not without grievous injuries. Not without losing something. That is war." Then she looked at Konan. "You should know, hm? Even I'm not impervious to rumors. I know what you did. Defeated Hanzo didn't you?"

Konan pursed her lips and spoke, ignoring Sakura's last statement. "Why did you go missing? Why did you not come for Nagato when he needed you? Why are you here now?" Konan asked. _If you are here for Nagato's fame or power, you are gravely mistaken. I will end you myself if need be._

"I…" Sakura seemed to struggle as she tried to answer before she decided to go for the blunt route. "I went missing towards Nagato's ninth birthday which is, as I told you, the time where battle was at it's worst. I was injured and saved by a group of Konoha shinobi who were passing by. However their squad leader decided to take me back to Konoha and detained me there."

"Konoha shinobi?"

"Yes. The civil war had allowed them to butt in something that was not their business but I suppose that without them I would be dead," she supposed before moving on to Konan's other questions. "As for why I did not come for Nagato… I couldn't."

"Couldn't." The word dripped from Konan's mouth like a bitter poison, a sneer curving her mouth as golden eyes watched the pinkette hawkishly.

Sakura nearly laughed at her over-protectiveness before she straightened out her expression. "Yes," she agreed," I couldn't. For ten years I couldn't and that is all I will tell you for today."

Konan almost seemed to want to argue but thought better of it, striding away with her Akatsuki cloak flapping in the wind. Sakura grinned then, bit of teeth poking through pink lips. _You're lucky Nagato to have such a cute best friend. I've missed out on much… ten years…_

Her expression darkened again, stormy as the sky above her. FInally she started to walk towards the direction Konan went. Might as well see what Nagato was up to. She was confident in her skills to at least escape her little brother. Hopefully.

* * *

Nagato didn't need to turn to feel his older sister's presence behind him. He ignored it however in favor of watching the city with his Pein embodiments, ringed eyes seeking out enemies like hawks.

Suddenly a hand found it's way on his bony shoulder and he flinched, making the hand recoil back. Nagato nearly broke off his concentration as he snarled up at her. "Don't touch me."

Sakura lifted her hand, green eyes watching his. Finally she placed her hand by her side and did not touch him at all.

He tried to pretend he didn't miss it at all.

He didn't.

* * *

It was two days later when a meeting took place among the Akatsuki and Sakura watched peacefully from the alcoves, her chakra masked to perfection. As she watched, she could see Pein's eyes flickering to hers every once in a while and she nodded, listening all along.

"Now that we are all here," Pein started, "What is your progress on the biju?" Sakura nearly lost her grip on her chakra as she heard that word, shuddering as memories of demons arose.

"We've nearly captured all of them except Eight and Nine-Tails. It won't be long now," came a low voice. "Our members are running low however. Soon you'll have to do the dirty work soon enough."

"I will do what must be done," he replied coldly, eyes piercing. "You just do your job. Dismissed."

The figures disappeared and Sakura jumped down in front of Pein. "What are you trying to do, capturing the biju? They are not something easily controlled and-"

"That is none of your business. Stay out of it."

"It is my business when you're going to get killed."

"Do not question me."

Sakura nearly ripped her hair out in frustration before she calmed. "Nagato, what you are doing is _dangerous_, it's insanity!"

Nagato snarled, his face twisting around in a way she hadn't seen before. _Not that I've seen much of Nagato..._ "Stay out of it or get a biju."

"Is that an order little brother?" a quiet voice asked. "Are you ordering me around?"

Nagato swallowed his hesitation down, he knew a good shinobi when he saw one and it didn't matter if it was his friend or sister. A tool is a tool. "Yes," he answered coolly, ringed eyes staring her down. "That is an order. I am the Leader of Ame and you are a shinobi. Nothing less, nothing more."

"... very well…"

As she disappeared, Nagato couldn't shake off the feeling he disappointed her in more ways than one.

* * *

Sakura pulled on her cloak, detesting mountain area as she struggled to get air into her lungs. She turned, waiting as another two figures trudged up behind her. "Keep up."

"I would but you're going too fast," the person grumbled, wiping back brown shaggy hair. "Besides, we need all the energy we can get to kill this thing."

"Biju and you can't kill them," the second supplied helpfully. He then cast a nervous look towards Sakura. "A-Are you sure this is safe though Sakura-san?"

"This is a mission just like any other. We have the same chances of dying as we would any other day," Sakura snapped. "Get a grip on yourself or your chances will get higher."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, chastened by her harsh tone. His face hardened and they trekked the rest of the mountain in stifling silence. Finally they reached the steps of a temple, large and imposing where a man waited.

"Are you Killer Bee-san?"

"Yo, who's asking?" he asked, a wry grin on his face, eyes covered by dark sunglasses.

Sakura smiled taking out a tanto from a scroll. "Hello, we're here to take you in. It'd be nice if you don't struggle."

* * *

"Nagato," Konan called softly. "She's back." He didn't reply, continuing to look straight ahead. Konan nearly sighed before continuing on. "She's injured."

His frown grew deeper at that and opted to ignore the familial ties that tugged at him, instead going for business. "And the biju?"

"Retrieved."

This made him swivel a ringed glance at her. "How?"

"I was not there for the battle," Konan answered. "Perhaps a few questions will be in order."

"Yes."

* * *

Sakura groaned as she staggered onto her bed, barely making it past the door. She then took a look at her injuries, feeling blood sticky against her clothes. Making a decision, she managed to get herself up, dragging herself to the shower, ripping off her clothes.

When she returned she started to bandage her wounds, trying to be gentle. Sakura finally finished off the last of the cuts when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she called out, not even bothering to put on a shirt. Her bandages would cover enough. "Ah, Konan. A surprise."

Konan didn't react, her face impassive as she glanced at Sakura's injuries. "You are wounded. I assumed you would be less…"

"The Eight Tail was a hard catch," she replied. "Also there were a few Cloud shinobi on patrol. We barely got away from them…"

At this, Sakura got Konan's attention and the woman frowned deeply. "Did you wear any Ame headbands or anything to lead back to the Akatsuki?"

Sakura leveled her with a steely look. "I have been here on this plane for many years, do not underestimate me."

Konan raised an eyebrow and Sakura relented. "No bands, regular shinobi cloak."

"I see."

"How did you capture him?" Konan asked. "Pein is interested."

Sakura hummed, eyes fading back to the battle. "It was difficult, even with two other shinobi for backup. However, I had learned a few things across the years and I was able to subdue him for a few seconds long enough for my other two companions to seal him. Of course," she said, face contorting into a bitter expression. "it required a lot of chakra and when the Cloud shinobi came, it was difficult to move back to Ame without being caught or killed. One of them, the younger one, got heavily injured."

"Is he alive? Pein does not like wasting time on the dead."

"It was a close call but he is alive although he will wish he wasn't when he wakes up," Sakura replied. "He'll be in quite a lot of pain. One of the Cloud ninja was a lightning user and electrocuted him, his nerves will take quite a while to heal."

Konan nodded, tearing her eyes away from Sakura's and looked around the drab room, filled with nothing that would give her away. Everything in there was nondescript, clean and well-cared for. A younger Konan would have said it might have been sad and lonely but all she could see now was _ninja_.

"Interested in anything?"

"No."

"Hm. Well if you are, tell me. So where is my brother?"

"Business."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and Konan relented, already knowing Nagato wouldn't mind as much as he pretended to. "He is preparing for the biju."

At this Sakura sneered. "Bah," she spat, face bitter. "Those things are nothing but trouble. Too much power and fear in one being."

"Then why did you help us?"

"Hm… I could never deny Nagato anything be it dangerous or subtle request. I'm just hoping he sees the error of using the biju."

"And if he does not?"

"I'll make sure he's safe before the end."

"You say as if there will be an end. You say as if he will die."

Sakura swiveled her gaze at her. "Let me ask you this… If Nagato used a technique that made him so frail and weak, what will happen if he uses a power greater than that? What do you think will happen to him? There are always sacrifices with power."

Konan shuttered, amber eyes reflecting nothing. Sakura looked satisfied, knowing that it was the most she was going to get out of the woman. "Good. Now you know the implications. Now, I would appreciate it if you leave."

"Of course," Konan said, already turning away for the door. She then stopped by the doorway. "Nagato will be making a visit to the Hidden Village in the Leaves in a few weeks."

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me."

Sakura laughed. "Just accept it." she said, mood lightning from the earlier conversation. "I swear, kids grow up too fast these days…"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura walked through the rainy streets, watching the hustle and bustle of the crowds as they hovered over stalls making their bargains. Once in awhile, she could spot kids running around, screaming and laughing.

She gave a grin, thinking of Nagato at that age and how excitable he was. Ame was a lot better than when she was a child, more peaceful and happier. There were no children being beaten as they were caught stealing wares, there were no shinobi eyes watching huddled groups with the scrutiny of a hawk.

Instead there was laughter and while there were shinobi, they were relaxed and joking with each other. Her smile grew bigger. _Nagato did a fine job… fine job indeed…_

As she walked further through Ame, she found her thoughts wandering until she was past the city limits and further out… where they -no, Nagato- used to live. She didn't deserve to live there after she left Nagato and their parents even if it was to get money for them. She should've at least tried harder, did something.

But the past was over and now all she had was the present.

She would make the best of it. She always did.

* * *

_Sakura stared at a blonde woman, the woman's hand on her forehead. "Looks like you still have a fever. How are you feeling kid?"_

_"W-Where am I?" she croaked, feeling her throat itch with the effort of talking. She smacked her lips a few times before concentrating on the woman again. "I-I have to get to the front lines again…"_

_The woman pursed her lips before turning. "You're far from Ame."_

_Sakura frowned, she knew evasion when she heard it. "Where am I?" she tried again, "Who are you?"_

_Suddenly a new voice came from the side of her, a gravelly voice. "You're in Konoha territory and you will be taken in for interrogation."_

* * *

Sakura bolted up, her eyes wide as sweat poured down her face. She put her hand over her racing heart before getting up, confident that she was calm enough to not fall flat on her face.

She always hated dreams, she grumbled as she dressed and left for another round around the village. It always made her antsy and brought nothing but bad memories. She was better off without them but really, what shinobi is but without a few night terrors?

She could handle it. She had been for ten years after all.

Sakura jumped on a roof, landing on the balls of her foot before moving on. Finally she stopped, stretching out her back before looking around. She was now in the outskirts of Ame, desolate and quiet apart from the pitter-patter of the rain.

She felt at peace at this quiet, it felt comforting and it made her feel safe, being the only one there. That and…

Lonely.

She shook her head. She couldn't afford to feel selfish. This was Nagato's time now.

She looked back at the rain, eyes at peace when she felt a chakra signature rush towards her, making her tense. Then she relaxed as she discovered it was Konan.

The bluenette landed next to her, no sound made by her feet and she stood in the rain, making no move to cover herself from the rain just like Sakura. Sakura turned her head, scrutinizing Konan with beryl eyes. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Konan pursed her lips, still looking at the sky. Finally after a long moment's pause, she spoke to the older woman. "Pein has decided to come for the last biju. We leave tonight."

* * *

_Sakura screamed in pain as the Interrogator shoved a nail up her finger, her body twisting to get away from the pain. Meanwhile, the blonde woman that found her so long ago watched with a barely concealed horror, eyes wide with pity._

_"So who is in charge of the Ame rebels?"_

_"I-I w-won't t-tell-AHHHHH!" she shrieked. Finally the man moved away, his face full of disgust at the blood that spilled from her torn and ravaged fingers._

_He turned to the woman who sneered at him, rage clear on her features. "Heal her. I want her in perfect condition."_

_"You're sick," she snarled but her hands glowed green anyways. "Get out. Sarutobi-sensei might be lenient enough to let you torture a tiny girl but I will not let you get away with it."_

_"Then you failed already," the man said jerking his head to Sakura's pain-filled body. "That 'little girl' must be interrogated for the good of Konoha."_

_"What good? Now leave!"_

_The man merely strode away, leaving the two in the dark room. The woman approached, numbing her hand before pulling out the nails and healing her one finger at a time. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."_

_"Then why?" came her hoarse voice, emerald eyes looking down. "Why won't you let me free?"_

_"I can't. This is an order from above and while I might have some sway, it's not enough to let you free. I'm sorry."_

_"Please… I need to go back."_

_The woman looked at her, "Go back to what? When I was there, all I saw was children left and right dying. When I found you, there was no one around but the dead."_

_"My little brother. My family. They need me."_

_The elder's face now looked even more pained and she looked at her with greater pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she just said hopelessly. "These are orders."_

_Sakura looked at her helplessly before sinking down in her chair. "C-Can you tell me about what it's like here?" she asked quietly. "Outside of here?"_

_The woman smiled sadly. "Sure kiddo. My name is Tsunade by the way."_

_"Hello Tsunade-san. Please treat me kindly."_

* * *

Sakura's face was grim as she jumped roof to roof, her body a blur as she ran to get her things ready. She would not leave Nagato, not when it counted. Konoha was strong after all. They were not known as the strongest shinobi village for nothing after all.

She arrived at her room and she was a whirlwind, tearing weapons from every hiding place, every sealing tag from their cache. Then she stripped from her clothing, determined to armor herself.

She put on a steel mesh shirt replacing the cloth one and then she put on a black tight long-sleeved shirt and bandaged her arms before she put on a pair of black armguards. She then pulled up her pants and bandaged the bottoms and added a pair of black leg guards.

Finally she put on her shoes and finally she was ready. She took a deep breath.

It was time for the dogs of hell to go to war.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura looked down at the peaceful village with poorly concealed disdain as she sat atop their walls. The first time she had been here, it had been under terrible circumstances, circumstances that she would never tell anyone.

She looked at Nagato who watched apathetically before he jerked his head at her. "You will be part of the first wave with Konan."

Sakura smiled, "Of course," she said. As she started to get up, she gave one last message, "Be careful huh Little Brother?"

* * *

Sakura slashed at a shinobi, the man's eyes fading fast. She was soon starting to get to the center of the village, starting to sense a barrier being put up amidst the chaos. She kept running till she came to see a familiar person.

"Tsunade-san."

Tsunade stared at her with barely concealed horror, "Y-You're with them?"

Sakura gave a small smile as her hand started to fill with chakra, "He's my little brother," she said casually as if they were just talking about annoying little brothers and the weather even as she charged.

Tsunade didn't move as Sakura hit the barrier set up but she knew it was a lost cause the moment Sakura hit it. The thing shuddered and Sakura hit it one more time before spidery lines spread throughout the barrier, spreading from her fist.

As it shattered, Sakura and Tsunade stared at each other before fists clashed.

* * *

Nagato could hear the sounds of Sakura's battle, chakra fists crashing against each other. They circle each other like wolves fighting over dominance, eyes taking in each other's weaknesses and strengths. Their hands are constant, moving with every breath and feet kicking up dust as floors crack and bones follow.

As the fight drags out, two demons in their own right fighting each other, Nagato faces Konan who's face is impassive as she concentrates on making a clone, sending her out to find out the Kyuubi's location.

It takes a while and finally Konan looks at him, shaking her head imperceptibly. _He's not here._

Nagato nods and as Pein rises, he falls.

* * *

Sakura narrows her eyes at Tsunade who narrows her's back. "Why Sakura?" she asked desperately. "Why?"

"I told you Tsunade-san. For my brother," Sakura said thinking of red hair and warm smiles. "You should know Tsunade-san, you had a brother once, you should understand. Please stand down." _You were kind to me. Do not let me be unkind to you. Please._

"I can't do that Sakura," Tsunade said shaking her head as the diamond in her head glowed, lines streaking down her face. "This is my village and I found someone new to fight for."

"Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade said as she cocked her fist back._ "__The boy who will become Hokage!"_

* * *

Nagato pursed his lips as he wondered where Sakura was. It had already been thirty minutes since the invasion had started and all he could hear was the rumblings of fists, He pursed his lips before summoning his Pein bodies.

He gazed at the body of his friend Yahiko before turning away. Go.

And suddenly it was like he was Yahiko.

He was jumping across trees, the chakra fueling his footsteps and finally he could see the walls of Konoha.

Already half of the area was destroyed although it seemed it was in the evacuated districts and he could see a tiny blur of pink from the place in the wall he was standing. Nagato- no, Pein- wondered if he should continue to destroy Konoha with his older sister still in battle before he shook inwardly. He came this far.

He could afford to lose one more in order to gain everything.

* * *

Sakura only got a split second warning before she was hit by an overwhelming amount of debris, dirt and chaos. She slid across the ground as she tried to cover herself, making sure she wasn't hit by anything that could be potentially serious.

After the first wave of the debris was over, she stumbled up, squinting at the sun. She could see Nagato -or Pein, she supposed- and she dragged weary legs to where he was slowly descending only to be hit by another blast.

This blast, however, was something she recognized, something she feared from her war days.

Summoning.

As her blood ran cold, she could remember rain hitting her skin, screams racing against the wind, poison blooming with blood. She could remember Hanzo, laughing cruelly as his twice-damned lizard spewed death. She allowed herself to tremble a bit more before she looked up.

What she saw was a boy, no man, eyes full of strength, arms crossed standing on a frog and she could see her little brother, his other Peins surronding him. What she saw were two men, looking so alike but different.

And she could tell her brother would lose, her brother would lose and he would die.

Sakura could not allow that to happen.

She could not lose him.

Not again. Not after so long.

* * *

As Pein started to move, it was Sakura who stopped him. "Let me do this."

"This is my battle."

Sakura didn't move. Pein nearly pushed her aside when she turned. "Little brother. Listen to me just this once." She gave a small smile, a familiar one from their childhood when they were both happy, when there was no war, when they were happy. "Just this last time."

Pein stared at her before giving in, his will crumbling underneath his older sister's own. As he starts to back away, he watched her walk away and suddenly, he's nothing but a little boy again watching her go...

* * *

_"Bye Nee-chan," Nagato said waving one pale hand. Sakura smiled as she waved back until she disappeared into the horizon and finally he shut the door. As he padded back to his room, he wondered why she looked so sad._

_He shrugged, his sister would come back soon enough._

_All he would have to do was wait for her again._

_He didn't know that wait would be almost ten years._

* * *

Naruto eyeballed the strange woman in front of him, standing in front of the monster who destroyed Konoha! He exhaled angrily, trying to reign in his anger before he landed, landing in front of her. "I'm going to beat you!"

She only smiled as she walked forward. "I'm sure you can boy. You're Uzumaki Naruto aren't you? The boy who will become Hokage." she recited, remembering what Tsunade had said. "Tsunade-san seemed fond of you."

"Don't talk about Baa-chan like you care!" he snapped, "You're the one who destroyed Konoha, who tried killing Baa-chan!"

"Did you ever consider your Konoha tried destroying me first? Did you ever consider that perhaps your Konoha is the reason why we are like this?"

"Konoha doesn't do that!"

Sakura's lips twitched up. "You're an innocent child aren't you? Just like… Never mind. It's time I reign you in."

"You can try!" Naruto countered as he summoned a bushin and just like that, the battle was starting.

* * *

Sakura crouched in front of the pinned Naruto, pinned by kunai with mild explosive tags on the ends that were to be triggered if ripped off. She smiled sadly before taking a glance at Pein who watched emotionless. "I'm sorry boy. I wish we could live in a world where we could be friends but oh well. We all have to do with what we have."

Naruto gritted his teeth even as a shadow appeared above Sakura's pink head. Suddenly Sakura dodged, not even appearing phased. The shadow kicked at one of the kunai holding Naruto down, quick enough to avoid the blast.

Sakura squinted at the person before smiling. "Oh a Hyuga."

"I won't let you hurt Naruto," the woman, no girl, said, poise strong and arms outstretched.

Sakura gave a gentle smile. "You don't want to get involved. I won't hurt him more than I have to."

"You'll kill him. I won't let you do that to Naruto-kun!"

"Sacrifices have to be made girl. Just walk away from this."

Naruto nodded, hating to agree with his captor but he didn't want Hinata-chan hurt! "Please just run," he begged, "Just go. I'll be fine- believe it!"

Hinata gave a smile as her hands glowed blue. "I don't run away and I don't go back on my promises. That's my ninja way."

Sakura watched the two of them interacting and she felt genuinely sad as she readied herself to fight. "I'm sorry girl. It was never my intent to hurt children."

Hinata struck first, blue fists striking out against Sakura as she ducked gracefully around the blows, more like the wind than anything. Yet if Sakura was like the wind, Hinata was like the sea, relentless and fluid.

Sakura could feel the strength coming from Hinata, even as she dodged, the breeze from her blows ruffling her clothes. She smiled. _This new generation is getting stronger by the day. Konoha, you certainly did a good job with these children and although you took me away from my brother, I can still admit that._

Finally she decided to end the fight, grabbing both of her wrists and snapping the fragile bone underneath chakra-filled fists. The girl's screams echoed through the air and Naruto could only watch as Sakura threw her like a rag doll across the ground.

Hinata didn't stop though and she dragged herself across the ground, arms trembling from the pain. Even though her wrists were gruesomely broken, Hinata's trembling fingers touched the kunai pinning him down. She gave a sad, bloody smile before she was thrown away.

Naruto stared in horror as she lay there unmoving and suddenly there was nothing but flames in his eyes and blood in his mouth and death cries in his ears. He was suddenly enraptured in darkness and he could do nothing.

Nothing but hope for revenge.

* * *

Sakura watched as the Kyuubi erupted from the young boy's body. She knew that if she pushed the boy further that it would release the monster inside and she had known the risks of playing with a beast as strong as his but she had faith in her own strength and as she watched the monster claw it's way over, she hoped her made the right decision.

The thing that was once Naruto was now red molten chakra with a strange skeleton surrounding him. She wondered if it's chakra was corrosive and as she dodged it's massive strike, she decided she did not want to find out.

Sakura nearly felt like she was flying as she dodged the Kyuubi's strikes, it's nearly glowing chakra covering it's claws. She had been ducking and rolling and finally she decided to make her attack.

She launched herself quickly enough, enough chakra in her hands to level an entire mountain. It had set the monster back, although only a couple of feet and it was enough for her to keep on going, chakra and paper bombs keeping her on even terms with the beast.

Finally it seemed that the beast was getting impatient and it started to grow, sinewy muscles erupting out and a large gaping mouth and bulging eyeballs popping out until suddenly…

It was gone.

Suddenly all she could see was a boy with orange rims around golden eyes. She smiled. "So you've reigned the Kyuubi in. Good job boy."

Naruto leaped at her, a clone already popping beside him and a swirling ball of chakra erupted in his hands and straight into her stomach.

As she flew back, she wondered how she hadn't seen this and she tried getting away, tried moving away from the pain that was covering her body and she used her arms to try and get away but it wasn't working and-

The pain stopped.

Sakura hoisted herself up and she could barely feel the energy to stand, the attack taking it's toll on her. Suddenly she realized her sleeve was ripped from the shoulder and she could feel eyes on it.

Sakura realized as she stared absentmindedly at her limb that no one had seen her torture and battle-scars before.

She felt ashamed and she looked up at Naruto. "Look at it. These were the results of my torture here in Konoha and my war service to Ame. These scars aren't the only ones I have," she said. "I have so much more because I was trying to do some good and I ended up doing bad."

Naruto came closer. "Good?"

A hand traced a pale scar running down the length of her arm. It was the longest one. "I got this when I tried saving a child from being taken away by traffickers taking advantage of the war," she said with a bitter smile. The smile turned brighter though as she remembered what became of the child, "However she grew up to be a wonderful woman, strong with a family. Something I was able to give her."

Naruto looked almost pained as he stood to her, talking to her face to face and suddenly he was running, running towards where Nagato was, leaving her in the battle-strewn ground with blood in her lips and a wound in her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Nagato stared at the person in front of him, ringed eyes piercing into him. The boy seemed to struggle with words before speaking, "I-Is that lady your sister?"

Nagato gave a shallow nod. "She is."

"S-She said she was tortured here."

"I do not know anything of her ten years away from me."

"You don't know if your sister was tortured here?" Naruto asked, blue eyes questioning. "Don't you care?"

"Not especially no," Nagato fibbed. _Of course I do. Why didn't she tell me? Anyone? I thought she left because…_

_Because she didn't want me anymore._

Naruto seemed conflicted before he yelled, "She's your sister!"

"She is," he agreed. "But I haven't known her for ten years. Why are you here Uzumaki Naruto? To question about my sister?"

"No," Naruto said, finally getting to the point. "I wanted to know about you. I wanted to talk to you. I want to end this cycle of hatred."

* * *

Sakura nearly screamed as the boy she was fighting disappeared into the direction of her brother no less! She started to run (or hobble) after him, hoping to reach them.

She hoped that they weren't fighting as she pressed her hand against her stomach. She could already feel the strange jutsu taking it's toll on her even if she tried not to show it and it was painful like a bunch of knives stabbing her.

Finally she reached the trees of Konoha and she was now only a few miles away. She didn't hear fighting though.

She hoped that was a good sign.

* * *

"I was young when she first left. The one of many people whom I cared for…" Nagato reminisced. "She told me she was going to get money for food and then she was gone. It was only later that I discovered she enlisted in the Ame Rebellion to get money."

* * *

_"Pein."_

_"Konan."_

_"I have information on your sister's whereabouts in those ten years." Nagato was silent and Konan took it as permission to continue. "She was in the Ame Rebellion and then after a few years of service, disappeared after an attack by Hanzo."_

_"It does not say where she went?"_

_"Many people presumed her dead or…"_

_"Or?"_

_"There were many Konoha shinobi seen." The words "she might have been captured" went unsaid._

* * *

"A few years after she left, our parents died at the hands of Konoha shinobi."

* * *

_"Be quiet Nagato and run towards the door!" his mother whispered, pushing him towards the hallway._

_Nagato nodded fearfully, eyeballing the Konoha shinobi that had taken residence inside their home, eating all their food and sitting in their chairs. Suddenly Nagato bumped into a vase and it fell, making every eye turn to him._

_One of them started to pull out a kunai and Nagato screamed as his father threw himself at the shinobi, pushing his mother and him towards the door. "Run! Run now!"_

_The shinobi faltered for a moment before slitting his father's throat. Another chased after his mother who pushed him behind her, trying to protect him. "Please- Please not my son!"_

_But it was too late for her._

_She was already dead._

_The shinobi stared at him and then at the bodies. "Shit- t-these people were civilians! Shit I'm sorry kid- it was-"_

_All Nagato heard was buzzing in his ears as he screamed, bangs flying to the side as ringed orbs appeared and all that was left was blood and darkness._

* * *

"I was left alone after that with no food, no ways to sustain myself and I left. A few weeks after that I met Yahiko and Konan."

* * *

_"My name's Yahiko! This is Konan-chan!" the orange-haired boy said laughing cheerfully. "Nice to meet you Nagato!"_

_"N-Nice to meet you too."_

* * *

"We were always together from then on and then we found Jiraiya. He became our teacher, our mentor and something like a second father to us."

* * *

_"Why are you wearing a frog costume?"_

_"Wrong question!" the man laughed exuberantly. "The real question is why aren't you guys in your frog costumes!"_

_"No way!" Yahiko screamed, "We get frog costumes?!"_

_"Yes way!"_

_Nagato and Konan exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter. Yahiko and Jiraiya joined in, the sounds of joy lighting up the small home._

* * *

"Of course he had to leave back for Konoha leaving the three of us to fend for ourselves. We did well for a time, joining the Ame Rebellion and soon we were the leaders of it," Nagato said fondly. Then his expression darkened. "Of course Konoha had to ruin it. Hanzo asked for aid from the Konoha shinobi and your Danzo, with his ROOT members, captured Konan and forced Yahiko to kill himself."

* * *

_"Don't do it!" Konan screamed. "Just run!"_

_"We won't leave you Konan!" Yahiko screamed back before facing Nagato. "Do it! Kill me!"_

_Nagato shook his head feverently, "Yahiko, no!" He backed away with the kunai in his hand. Yahiko's eyes begged him and Nagato shook his head again. "Yahiko please."_

_Suddenly Yahiko embraced him and blood started to steam from smiling lips. "I-I'm sorry Nagato," Yahiko apologized. "I wasn't asking. Save her."_

* * *

"That day we lost our best friend. He died because of Konoha, my sister was gone because of Konoha and all of our parents were killed because of Konoha. What do you have to say to end the cycle of hatred?"

Naruto flinched before looking up. Finally he spoke. "That may be true. I think you're right."

"Oh?"

"I think I understand you but I still can't forgive you. I still hate you."

Nagato frowned before starting to move his hand. "Then-"

"But Jiraiya-sensei believed in me. So I will believe in what he believed. That's my answer and because of that, I won't fight you."

* * *

Sakura came across the paper tree, blood now flowing freely. She coughed for a moment before firming her resolve. She burst in just in time to hear the end of their conversation.

"So that's what you'll believe in?! A fool who died never seeing peace?!" Nagato screamed, "Who died in the curse of hatred?!"

"Then I'll break the curse! If there's such a thing as peace, I'll find it!"

Nagato faltered and suddenly he sensed Sakura, turning his head to look at her bloodied form. She stared at him, confusion in her eyes. _If… If I accepted his offer… will it make you not fight anymore? Will you come home without blood, without tears? Will it make you my sister again?_

He then looked back at Naruto. Then he gave a smile. "I will believe in you Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Sakura watched as he put his hands together, gathering his chakra. "Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu."

Konan's eyes suddenly widened as she grew alarmed, "Nagato, that jutsu!"

"Konan, enough. I have a new choice, a choice I had originally given up on. The choice of peace."

Naruto took a look at Konan, eyes alarmed, "What is that jutsu?"

Konan hesitated, looking at Sakura. "That jutsu… It's said that those who have the Rinnegan control life and death…"

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. "He's going to bring the Konoha shinobi back?!" she asked alarmed before coughing up blood. Finally after her brief coughing spasm, she looked up at Nagato who still had a look of concentration on his face.

She hobbled over, placing her hands on his shoulders. He looked up, "Sakura?"

"Call me Nee-chan," she whispered, "Just this once."

Then as chakra filled him up and people in Konoha started to wake up and tears started to stream down his face, he spoke, "N-Nee-chan."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Nagato faced Naruto as he held his older sister's body in his hands, Konan holding Yahiko's. "I believe in you Uzumaki Naruto," he said. Taking a look at his sister, he then added, "I think my sister did too."

Naruto nodded, looking out towards Konoha. "Do you think she's at peace?"

Nagato smiled sadly, "I hope so…" he said, looking down at the gaunt face of his older sister. "If she isn't, I will do whatever it takes to make her so."

* * *

It took Nagato a while to mourn.

He was so used to bottling up his emotions, keeping it festering inside, using it to fuel himself into fighting, into living. However when Uzumaki Naruto broke through those walls, he didn't know what to do anymore.

Finally his tears had came out on a sunny day, a rarity in Ame, a rainbow shining throughout the skies. As he watched the rainbow, he started bawling, tears streaming out of ringed eyes.

He could feel her stroking his face.

"Come back to me."

* * *

_If tears could build a stairway and thoughts a memory lane, I'd walk right up to heaven and bring you home again._

* * *

_Finis_


End file.
